One Week
by Lovelovegirl
Summary: Ok Yuuri finds out some rather shocking news. He is told that within a week he must marry wolfram for the aliiance between his and the huma nations to remain in stabability, but he still doesn't agree with the fact, says some pretty uncharacter things, an


Yuuri yawned not able to remember much as he stretched across the four poster bed. He some how felt renewed like the newborn sun peering through those drapes. A great vigor rose in the young king. "Ah", he smiled, this was like heaven. Then Yuuri felt his outstretched arm land on something warm, soft, and…Fluffy? Turning his head Yuuri almost bolted from the bed like a mad man being shot at as he saw Wolfram's face only an inch from his. "Personal space invasion!" he screamed inside his feeble teenaged mind, but he found himself greeted by a voice that sounded much like his own, but deeper.

"It is not as if it were the first time." said the voice coolly.

At that Yuuri almost squawked back but he knew the voice was right. No matter how many times Yuuri had tried to shut the blond haired prince out, he always managed to find his way right back in. Yuuri found that most irritating, but at least he no longer received bruises from their sleep, after all Wolfram did have a tendency to kick like a wild colt. Simplicity was what filled the room at this very moment for one who rested and the other had the force to scowl at the beauty on the latter's sleeping face. He was glowing, thought Yuuri before shoving back his covers. Surprisingly as Yuuri stood he felt a tug on his pajama sleeve.

Below him, wolfram had clutched his sleeve in his slumber. His features were kind, gentle, and rested, quite unusual for the green eyed Mazuko. "Yuuri…"sighed Wolfram almost as if having found pleasure in speaking that name. A flush crept it's way to Yuuri's cheeks. 'Oh god, oh god' he thought 'Please tell me he isn't having a wet dream about me?' Yuuri caught himself….'can you really call it a wet dream' he wondered. Yuuri shook his head with a deep swallow. Those thoughts made him feel like there was something he was forgetting, something he shouldn't have forgotten.

Another stir from Wolfram almost had Yuuri on the floor but he dared not wake wolfram. Everyone in Covenant Castle knew the prince was not a morning person in any respects. The young king stared at him, letting his sanity fade and his demon half overload his thoughts.

_He looks so beautiful doesn't he? _It spoke _ He looks so much like a girl, willing and waiting_ Yuuri found that the best thing to do when his head swam with that voice was to ignore it and not retort. If the poor king ever did find himself arguing back, the voice inside his head, the voice of the Maou, would quickly try to make his head a very uncomfortable place to be, especially in times like these to which were not few.

_Come now Yuuri, Look at what is so kind a feast before you._ Yuuri gritted his teeth, trying not to break the pearly whites while also trying not to argue back at the inner demon. Wolfram's lips suddenly, wordlessly moved as he clutched tighter to the king in his slumber.

Yuuri tried to focus his thoughts on something other than the sleeping blond, but that damnable pink thing the prince had deemed sleepwear had him wanting to smack the other as he moved closer. Wolfram looked so girly and unsoldier like in that gown he thought. Yuuri leaned forward, having successfully pushed the Maou from his thoughts, to maybe hear what Wolfram was mouthing. The closer the king came the more he found his cheeks flared. The prince continued to mouth wordlessly and made very adorable sleeping noises, mewing being just one, an Yuuri had to admit that they were very cute…in a non-gay way of course.

_Looks like a fluffy present in all those pink ruffles, does he not? _Asked the voice, breaking free from its cage.

His eyes grew wide while his tan skin grew now in the least 20 shades of red. So close to the one spoken of, and Wolfram was much resembling a present in his current position, curled amongst the covers. Yuuri growled aloud at the voice.

"Damn it" came not only the kings voice but also the voice of the sleeping prince. It did not take long for Yuuri to react. He had just long enough to see the boy still resting peacefully. Then…."You…two timing…dog!" Yuuri felt his neck being seized, and it was the usual Wolfram choke hold. Tight was the blonds grip, but just lose enough not to kill the poor king. Yuuri squirmed; he could not even escape Wolfram in his sleep. The dark king mentally scoffed 'so much for wet dreams……unless he gets off by strangling me!'

Wolfram's face was distorted in jealousy; that Yuuri knew far too well. The evil demented Maou laughed as Yuuri was shaken furiously by the sleeping boy. He couldn't stand that grip, so convicting; so he did the first thing that came to mind. With a swift kick he used his hind legs to push Wolfram off and sent him flying over the edge of the bed.

Yuuri was on his hands and knees gasping for air. Wolfram on the other hand was wide awake on the floor and entirely confused. Both the prince's side and bottom hurt, and his pink nightgown had risen up a considerable bit to where it was a little farther up than mid thigh. He glanced around the room, still not grasping what the hell had happened. The prince's stare landed on Yuuri who was staring at wolf's bare legs and blushing. Suddenly his look hardened and he knew it had been Yuuri whom had kicked him so harshly off the bed and on his injured side. "Yuuri.." he growled

Snapping back from his dazed self, he noticed the boy coming at him. 'Oh shit, now I've done it' he thought, seeing the anger in the boy's eyes. The king let the thought of running pass him by but he didn't have the time to even get to his feet before he had the blond on and over him. The two hit the bed rather hard, wolfram atop Yuuri's lap. The boy had to stifle a cry of pain as the assault had caused wolfram to land rather roughly on his manhood. There they were, one quite shocked and the other flaming with anger. Yuuri couldn't think, he didn't need to, Wolfram was going to kill him one way or another; either by his bare hands or that bottom that was crushing him.

"Why in the hell did you kick me off the damn bed?" roared the prince shoving an arm underneath the king's chin forcefully. Yuuri's only response was a gag and he drew a sudden conclusion; if wolf was good at nothing else, he was sure as hell good at strangling people, namely him. "Well wimp!" demanded Wolfram as he moved a little in his act to pin the squirming Yuuri to the bed.

Yuuri was reaching that brink of not being able to breath again, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a twinge of blood on the blonde's pink clothing just above his hip. For a moment the king couldn't help but speculate the origin of the offending red stain as he tried desperately to free himself. Then he had the urge out of no where to relieve the pain that he knew wolfram must be feeling, take it unto himself and make it disperse….like any friend would right? He reached out a shaky hand as his face distorted in uncomfort and the blond fiery prince did not even realize in his assault that he was about to be touched. Aiming for the blonde's waist, Yuuri accidentally landed his hand on the other's hip. Wolfram froze and Yuuri blushed at what he found beneath his fingertips…..black g-string, standard issue.

The door then flew open in a flurry. "HIEKA!" came the voice of the lavender haired mage, Gunter Von Christ. "I heard disturbing sounds so I thought I would-" He stopped taking in the sight of Wolfram atop Yuuri on the large bed, the kings hand resting on the prince's hip pressing against the sexy pink negligee that rode up to just below the blonde's naughty bits. The dark haired boy felt something much resembling a ball of lead clink to his gut. "Breakfast" was all Gunter could manage out of his shock. Suddenly Yuuri came to his senses, shoving a very shocked and frozen Wolfram to the side.

The boy laughed nervously and almost lunged at the door beside Günter. "So what's for breakfast?" Yuuri asked with a smile and left the room. He did not so much as acknowledge the blonde's presence and after Yuuri was gone Wolfram clutched to his injured side. It was always this way, he thought, in a moment it would seem that Yuuri was breaking down that damnable barrier, but then he would leave as if wolfram were a snake that would bite…thought he did from time to time in his own way. The prince was sick and tired of it all, he wanted a little happiness, what all engagements were supposed to have and over the past week he had to have that happiness with the Maou. Sadly something inside himself would not allow him to break his guard in front of even that demon form of Yuuri. Was it because he wanted….

"Forget that wimp." Wolfram said aloud pushing himself off the bed and going to retrieve his uniform from a nearby wardrobe. "I have far more important things to worry about other than some human." He said again, trying to ignore the pain of being so carelessly discarded.

The occupants sat at the breakfast table quietly, debating what they were about to have to tell their young king Yuuri and how. Gwendal the grumpmiester, sipped his tea as his normal silence made the room extremely uncomfortable. Conrad shifted in his seat slightly, looking toward his gleeful humming mother. Celi was obviously pleased by the new arrangement that had suddenly presented itself. Annisina sat entirely ignoring the situation and tinkering around with a rather peculiar device, after all matters of state were not what she signed up for.

Not a single member had a clue how to tell Yuuri but they knew it had to be done, and in the smoothest of ways. The slamming of castle doors signaled that Wolfram was now awake. They had to hurry for the king would be entering the dinning hall shortly, and as they had feared a rather stout man broke the silence with the announcement of the kings arrival. As predicted by the man Yuuri entered the hall smiling and laughing, quite suspiciously followed closely beside Gunter. Everyone, except Annisina, turned from their breakfast and even Gwendal stopped sipping at his tea and placed it aside.

"G-good morning everyone" said Yuuri scratching his nape with a wide smile

Gwendal shot a glare at him "Morning? It is almost noon" Spoke the eldest son of the previous Queen, and if Yuuri didn't already know Gwendal rather well he would have thought the man had a seething hate for him, but that was Gwendal's way. Yuuri guessed it was his way of showing he cared. The king chuckled nervously.

"What Gwendal was trying to say is," Conrad held his usual warm smile as he looked on to the king. The boy took a seat next to Annisina, who was still very noisily working on her trinket still. Günter took a seat as well, next to Gwendal. "We have been waiting for you quite some time now." Continued the soldier

Annisina didn't even look up from her invention that somewhat resembled a toaster now. "And what he is trying to say is 'sit down, get comfortable' because they have a lot of explaining to do." Conrad looked to her bewildered by the sudden interruption; Gwendal had to refrain from laughing into his tea. Sitting, brow raised, Yuuri decided to ask a question to further the conversation from its heavy atmosphere.

"Why does today seem different." He asked genuinely curious. "Normally I wouldn't be able to sleep past seven, thanks to history lessons." Yuuri said the last bit playfully annoyed. Gunter just looked away ignorant to the fact that the statement was aimed at him.

"Well your majesty" Yuuri scowled the best he could at his godfather who just chuckled. "Yuuri...thanks to you the conflict is officially over." He smiled widely. Yuuri almost jumped from his rather cozy chair in glee. That meant he could go home, get some real sleep, and play baseball. Strangely, everyone's features did not reflect that of glee in any respect, just a humble happiness; once again excluding Annisina who was glaring angrily at her invention like a lion whose den had been invaded. None dared disturb her, especially not Günter who scooted closer to Gwendal every time she would smile with joy…he hoped she would not asked him to test that retched machine.

Gwendal sighed and set down his tea. "Now is not the time to celebrate." He stated coldly "We may have won against our adversaries, but now _you_ have to gain their trust" Gwendal stated bluntly.

"How am I supposed to do that?" asked The king a little disappointed, "I can barely tell a good lie" he sort of whined.

Conrad saw his distress and decided to come to his rescue. "There will be a lot more paperwork, public appearances, and" he froze. He had no idea how to word his next statement, and everyone's eyes were rested on him. The tension in the room was building extremely quickly, he could eve see that Yuuri was beginning to sweat. Gunter fidgeted a bit, knowing what it was that Conrad spoke of and as for Gwendal, he simply scoffed. (Annisina was nearly cursing the walls down in frustration with her machine of course)

"And?" Yuuri asked swallowing a lump in his throat rather roughly. That lead form before slowly churned in his stomach.

"Oh dear, it seems as if I am going to have to tell you Yuuri dear." Everyone stared in horror at lady Celi and her lipstick smile. Prayers blared through their heads as they hoped the ex queen would not do it in her straight forward no holds barred manner. The ex-queen opened her mouth and all hope was lost. "it's time for you and my Wolfy to get married, after al no one gets trust like a married king." She gleamed happily.

Yuuri's stomach clinched and the other people occupying the dinning hall nearly fell from their seats out of the sheer lack of modesty in the queens voice; Annisina simply because her invention almost exploded in her face. The king's mind swam and burned furiously, he was going to marry a man, of course he knew they would have to eventually, but he didn't expect it all to happen so suddenly. The boy had no clue what emotion he was feeling or what he should feel, but he acted on the first one that he recognized.

"WHAT?" He screamed in surprise and Conrad blinked as the chair the boy sat in almost flew backward. "M-M-Marry Wolfram!" he stuttered in a bewildered state.

Gwendal glared at the dark haired boy. "You truly are insolent, you act as if it were the first you heard of such a thing." He scoffed frustrated sipping back at his tea.

\Yuuri held his ground "But how can I, I mean…" the poor king was at an entire loss, he had no clue how he could express the feelings waging war within him. "How am I supposed to marry someone like him" he fumed "he is such a brat, he gets jealous about everything, and…and" no one had any idea what was driving their king to act so…unkind or out of character. "ou know he nearly tried to kill me this morning" Yuuri ranted with everyone still gawking t him.

"Yuuri I think you may be overreacting…" stated Conrad trying to calm his obviously nervous king.

"No , that happens almost everyday, I mean who would want to marry someone like that anyway!" Yuuri caught himself. What the hell was he going on about. He knew good and well he wasn't like that. Was it the Maou or fatigue? He really didn't know, but the lead in his stomach was strangely enough growling and wrenching his heart. Stares left him and went to the door beyond the kings trembling back, Gunter's gaze was that of stunned horror, and Yuuri didn't even have to turn around to know what they were all gazing at. He didn't want to turn, to look the blond in the eyes, but his body turned completely against his will.

There in the frame of the decorative doorway was the beautiful and vulnerable Wolfram. His guard was broken for al to see the sadness engraved in those angelic features. The hope Yuuri had of the prince not hearing was crushed by those large sad eyes. Wolfram was frozen like a statue, eyes wide and sword limp at his side. He couldn't quite grasp what he had heard, but apparently his body could because his arms and legs wouldn't move and his heart ached. The blond stared straight at Yuuri unsure what to say to break the silence. Conrad stared between them, feeling wolfram's hurt through his whole body…everyone knew the length and importance of wolfram's pride to the blond.

"W-Wolfram?" Yuuri said weakly as their daughter Greta came bounding into the room and latching on to wolfram.

The prince snapped from his stupor and touched his tan cherub like daughter's ginger locks. The little girl was a bundle of joy clinging to her foster father. Wolfram reclaimed his body and looked to stare at everyone sitting at the table save Yuuri. "I will be skipping breakfast and my fencing lessons today," wolfram turned trying to keep his normal attitude and not break down before his entire family; least of all Yuuri. "I have many things to tend to." Wolfram bent to kiss his daughter on the head and pried her hands from him then exited the room. As soon as they were out of sight the prince took off at a run toward the gardens. He was confused, he hurt all over, and he found himself battling with the urge to either punch the daylights out of Yuuri or cry. Which ever he would choose, Wolfram knew it wouldn't help, but he continued to run like a scolded child down the halls of Covenant Castle, until he finally fell to his knees. "Damn you wimp!"

Mean while…."I did it!" shouted Annisina raising from her chair so fast it fell back. She stared around the room at the glum faces and saw that Yuuri was no longer in the room. Gwendal sipped his tea, Gunter just looked downward sadly. Conrad Held his head in his hands and the queen cried tears, very comedic tears, but cried. "It's like they're already married" she swooned. Annisina just raised a brow. What the hell had she missed, she wondered the heavy atmosphere was nearly crushing her and she'd be damned if she wasn't about to fix that. "I SAID 'I did it!"

She flamed slamming her hands on the table so hard that the china rattled. Gaunter was the only one to pay her any attention by curiously eyeing the strange contraption. Saddly the lavender haired man never learned from his mistakes, and so he stood and walked toward Annisina.

"What does it do exactly?" he asked curiously as the red head beamed with pride. The mage leaned in closer and while the dark haired first son sipped his tea he prayed that she would explain and that he wouldn't ask to see.

She proceeded to explain. "you see it works so if your lover is away you can make an exact copy by placing your hands inside the slots, It then reads you to see who your current lover is and makes the copy" she smiled widely pointing at each part of the machine as she spoke.

"Or it makes toast" stated Gwendal taking another sip of his constantly repeated tea. Conrad chuckled to himself, noting how much it did resemble a toaster.

Flames came from almost every crevice of the red head as she nearly flung a chair at the man when something rather predictable happened. Curiosity filled eyes met hers and smiled sweetly. "May I see how it works", Günter asked. That was a large mistake that could possibly lead to some regrets later. Gwendal choked on his tea as Günter shoved his hands gleefully into the machine. Apparently Gunter didn't completely grasp the effects of stuffing his hands in that contraption. Gunter was joyous, he for one could come to no harm with one of Anissina's inventions. Conrad glanced to his elder brother from under his palm. Gwendal was still on that one cup of tea. The man had yet to refill his cup not once yet he sipped at it feverently. Anyway…

Once Günter's hands were inside the toaster like machine began to glow. A brilliant light consumed the mage and everyone was forced to cover their eyes. Goose bumps appeared on the man's pale skin leaving the sensation that something was flowing from him. Brilliant ecstasy, lightness, and a sense of completion filled him. Strangely Günter looked to his arms and legs to see the light slowly fading. The glowing rushed from him to a spot directly before him. Jaws dropped as they saw a body slowly form from the glowing mass and a pulsating sound stretched across the room. It seemed as if the very air in the room was conspiring to create what ever was manifesting before their very eye. Atoms split and sped to the glow like an insect to a bright light. After several moments Günter felt himself get weak and his legs gave way. Thankfully Gwendal was there with his arms to brace him quite surprisingly he had turned his _empty_ tea cup over in the process.

After that incident the glowing stopped to reveal something that brought a small ry of laughter from the nearby maids and a yelp of embarrassment from gunter as if being held by Gwendal wasn't bad enough. There was a beautiful, smiling, and perfect copy of the one and only mage named Gunter Von Christ. Gunter felt extreme embarrassment and blushed furiously, still in Gwendal's arms I might add.

"I don't get it" whined Annisina "it was supposed to be Günter's lover…not Günter" she fumed looking at the copy who was apparently occupied with something other than the red head. One look at the first son holding well _himself_ his nose began to bleed and he took off in a run.

Conrad stood as if he were about to run after the screaming clone who was really and exact copy . "This is not a very good thing at all" he sighed grabbing at his throbbing temple once more.

Annisina stomped "damn Damn Damn!" she threw a wrench across the dinning hall, took a deep breath, straightening out her dress, and sat down in her chair, after it was picked from the floor of course.

Gwendal picked the mage from the floor. "When you said it makes a copy of a person's lover, exactly how does that work?"

She stared dumbfounded that he had actually asked about her invention. "well" she cleared her throat. "It searches your soul for the last person you were sexually involved with" she laughed a little "surprisingly I learned that spell form lady Celi."

Gwendal sighed frustrated "that explains things" he said causing Günter to look at him quizzically. The silence was growing by the moment and Günter was so curious as to what the man was talking about "the only sexual partner Gunter has had is himself" he stated bluntly, so bluntly Gunter flamed with shame. After all since when is it a good thing for everyone to know your private business.

Conrad nearly fell from his feet and Annisina choked back a laugh. "I guess that explains the constant nosebleeds as well." She said and Günter grew brighter. The only thing keeping him in that room was Gwendal's hand on his white cloak.

The comedy was short-lived since the three had to now decided what to do with the clone. They all knew that it would clearly not be a physical threat, but would most likely destroy the castle. All anyone needed was one Günter. The mage tried kindly asking Annisina how to get rid of it, but she only left the room saying she had no clue. With he insight out of the picture Conrad, Gwendal and well maybe not so much Günter, had to come up with a plan. None came since Conrad's head still throbbed from the stress of noon time, and Günter was…being Günter; code for freaking out. Gwendal decided they were getting no where and came up with at least one idea. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a chain with a mini Günter plushie attached to it. Chasing down Günter, without even running, the man placed the chain around Günter's neck.

"Gwendal?" said Günter surprised and deadly shocked, it was a mini…him.

"with this at least we'll be able to tell you apart from the other" the grumpmiester said then walked off and out of the room leaving Günter behind. The mage blushed, confused and with a rather strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Yuuri sighed deeply as he walked through the halls of covenant castle. He was truly exhausted after a day of trying to track his fiancé down and having the day start out by him getting scolded by his godfather, and rather justly too. Yuuri really didn't blame anyone for their treatment of him, he really did deserve it. Never had he acted that way so why did he turn into that demon he had been at the breakfast table. Still he figured that didn't call for him being ignored.

Every time he had tried to speak to Wolfram, he would turn his nose up and tell Yuuri he was extremely busy. Today the prince was barking out orders with the fury of a mad man and he would always leave any room that occupied Yuuri. He felt that wolfram literally hated his guts now, but that also meant a large punishment of pokes and prods in his sleep tonight. The black haired king sighed opening the door to his chambers. He just knew Wolfram would be in his bed wearing the same nightgown, and have every limb sprawled out across the bed. Looking to the king-sized bed, he saw nothing but a neatly made surface. The night gown was however laid across wolfram's side of the bed, but it was empty…that same word could be used to describe how Yuuri felt right now.

The king was sunk and he moved to the soft surface like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. 'It's been a long day' he told himself turning back the covers as reassurance that he was not missing Wolfram at all. Sadly he was not fooling even himself with the fact that he had left the annoying pink thing lying beside him. Yuuri had also left his door ajar, opposed to him locking it and shutting it tightly. The king lied their hoping that Wolfram would find his way into his room, but the other half was praying for sleep. Neither of his wishes were granted as he stayed up all night waiting for the prince that would not come. It seemed that there was only one way; to find wolfram and apologize.


End file.
